


It's Not Your Typical Fandom Exchange, THANKFULLY

by sweepingdonut



Series: Tagtastical Tagfics [2]
Category: AO3 Tags, Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Embrace the Weirdness, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, No shame, Other, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: EAD's Birthday Bash's tagset has a message for you.
Series: Tagtastical Tagfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108517
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	It's Not Your Typical Fandom Exchange, THANKFULLY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanabi/gifts).



Are you [Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Drowning/works) under the [Attempt at Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Attempt%20at%20Humor/works) of this [Fic Exchange?](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Fic%20Exchange/works) All those [Dick Jokes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Dick%20Jokes/works) and [Dirty Jokes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Dirty%20Jokes/works) and just [Jokes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Jokes/works) in general? Have you found yourself inundated with [Bad Art](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Bad%20Art/works), [Bad Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Bad%20Ending/works)s, [Bad Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Bad%20Fic/works), [Bad Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Bad%20Humor/works), [Bad Puns](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Bad%20Puns/works), [Bad Spelling & Grammar](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Bad%20Spelling%20*a*%20Grammar/works) (not to mention [Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Intentionally%20Bad%20Spelling%20*a*%20Grammar/works</a)), [Bad Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Bad%20Writing/works) and shockingly [Deliberate Badfic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Deliberate%20Badfic/works)?

No [Crying](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Crying/works)! [I'm Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/I'm%20Sorry/works), [I Don't Even Know](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/I%20Don't%20Even%20Know/works) how you missed it, but this is a [Crack](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Crack/works) (or sometimes [Crack and Angst](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Crack%20and%20Angst/works) or [Crack Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Crack%20Crossover/works) or even [Crack Treated Seriously](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Crack%20Treated%20Seriously/works)) exchange. But, it's done with [Love](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Love/works), and maybe a little [Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Magic/works) as well. But, hey, [What Was I Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/What%20Was%20I%20Thinking*q*/works)? If [I'm Going to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/I'm%20Going%20to%20Hell/works) for [What Have I Done](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/What%20Have%20I%20Done/works) here then you, as a reader, may as well [Party](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/Party/works) because you are too!

Remember... sometimes it's [So Wrong It's Right](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2020/tags/So%20Wrong%20It's%20Right/works)!


End file.
